federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Eron Bern CP
Eron Bern is one of the few heroes of the Dominion War. Having gone missing on a mission to the mirror universe, his death was faked to hide his true fate. While the public believes Eron to be deceased, he continues on under the alias Onel Brosan and is currently serving within the mirror universe on mBetazed, originally to provide more dilithium to his planet, but after a falling out with Damar, remains there to start a new life. For more information on that, see Onel Brosan CP. Background Information All his siblings and his mother died in the Dominon War, mainly the attacks of the Jem'Hadar on his home town of Larkarian City. Often, Eron has thought of his leader, Corat Damar CP as a father like figure until a confrontation about his power issues after the Second Romulan-Cardassian War. Personal Life Aela Vaylen (2372-2374): They met during the Dominion War. Eron and Aela served together as officers in the same battalion. Soon enough, sparks happened and the normally shy Eron opened up. She was his first woman and the girl he lost his virginity too. Soon enough, however, their relationship did not work out because she wanted more, where he was focused on his career and protecting the Cardassian Union from the Dominion. They are no longer in communication. mOzara Brik (2380-2380): Pretending to be his Ozara the two were intimate. This was the only time they were together, however she was able to conceive. Later, mOzara fled from the mUniverse and went to reside on the other side. Onel was not aware of Kalisa until 2399 and provided for her when he is able - namely helping her out of a bad legal situation with her ex-boyfriend. When he thought she was dead he was devastated but not as much as he was when he found out his children were having in incestuous affair and brought Kalisa to the mUniverse with him. They have one child together. Previous Spouse(s) Ozara Venik Meeting his first wife, Ozara Venik, during the Dominion War in 2374, Eron was her superior officer. Making it through the struggles and the Larkarian bombing, Ozara was then assigned by Halor Revok to woo the young officer. Having feelings of her own for the man, Ozara had no trouble getting Eron into her bed, however when the orders came out Eron felt betrayed. Soon enough, he realized her feelings were genuine and the two became a couple at the end of of the Cardassian civil war in early 2376. They were married several months later but their biggest hurdle was Ozara's inability to conceive, trying several times but suffering many miscarriages. In September of 2380, Eron left on a secret assignment where he was considered MIA after several months. Thinking Eron was dead, Ozara attempted to move on with her life, only to be tricked by Eron's counterpart mEron Bern. Soon enough, the truth came out and she was once more on her own as a widow. In 2386, after the Romulan-Cardassian war, Ozara and Eron began an affair until she got pregnant with her husbands baby. They have one child together. Celara 'Hara' Illian Eron met his late co-wife, Celara Illian, believing that this woman was Corat Damar's previously presumed dead ex-wife, Eron got closer to her upon the woman's return. Soon enough, her wiles got the better of him and Eron was intimate. Having a stronger sense of duty, he proposed and they were married. Integrating into the family, Hara became a co-wife to Ozara however the women were often a source of contention. This marriage lasted almost three years before 'Hara' died while pregnant during an epidemic in mid 2379. Only Ozara was aware of Hara's true identity which was Celara Illian, Hara's identical twin. Children Eron has one child with Ozara Venik named Celar Bern CP. Please see the link for more information. Eron has one child with mOzara Brik named Kalisa Kussek CP. Cardassian Military Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2364-2368, like all good sons of Cardassia, Eron joined the military specializing in engineering, hoping to provide for his family. Military Service Through this, he met one of his best friends, Talen Evek and remained loyal to his third regiment until he went MIA in the mUniverse. Rising quickly through the ranks because of his tenacity in the Dominion War, Eron was the youngest man to make Legate in history. He remained part of the third order until he went into the mUniverse and was presumed dead. While Legate Damar knew of his true state he was sent over to stay to bring dilitiium to Cardassia from the other universe. He was instrumental in the winning of the Second Romulan-Cardassian war, but in 2386, he was cut off from his pay by Damar and no longer works for the Cardassian government. Rank History: D'ja: 2368-2370 ** Kara: 2370-2372 ** Gil: 2372-2374 ** Glinn: ''2374-2374 ** ''Gul: 2374-2375 ** Legate: 2375-2380. Sen Anton Under his alias, Sen Anton, he re-met his wife in late 2381 when Ozara was sent to the mUniverse to rescue Questa from the clutches of mEron Bern and mCydja Damar. Able to find the woman with the help of a man named Onel, she discovered that Onel was really Eron Bern. He had been trapped in the mUniverse, with a new identity and couldn't remember his family. When Questa and Ozara confronted him, he started to remember and came back with them. Under the new identity of Sen Anton, they remarried. Sen took Bern's name and a position as a Civilian Engineer. However, Ozara soon came to realize how much Eron had changed and that he was no longer the man she fell in love with several years prior. She had an affair, which resulted in the unraveling of their marriage and they divorced in early 2383. (Married - June 24, 2382/Divorced - March, 2383). 3 Eron Bern CP Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Engineering Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2350 Category:All Characters